


Вечные сумерки

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dzen Garden, Gen, Horror, Not Really Character Death, Other, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Маркус обретает свой Сад Дзен.





	Вечные сумерки

Маркус открывает глаза в Саду, который Коннор подарил ему когда-то. Он стоит в окружении багряно-желтых деревьев, освещенный мягким золотистым светом. Мягко шелестит листва, вдалеке поют птицы. Ветер приятно касается щеки и стыдливо улетает прочь. В идеально синем небе над головой к горизонту жмется бледный диск луны.

Вечные сумерки.

По ровной бетонной дорожке Маркус идет к небольшой смотровой площадке. Его аналога «Аманды» — обязательной программной части Сада — нигде нет, и это радует: до конца гибернации несколько часов, и он планирует провести их в одиночестве, в детальной эмуляции дома Карла, который в реальности давно стал руинами.

Маркус подходит к минималистичным стальными перилам и начинает спускаться по длинной лестнице с зеркальными ступенями. Внизу раскинулась знакомая улица, по ней ходят бледные тени людей, беззвучно ездят машины. Вдалеке он видит знакомый магазинчик красок.

Вдруг, его нога проваливается сквозь ступеньку, он летит вперед, беспомощно выставив руки, готовый пересчитать корпусом оставшуюся часть лестницы…

Но этого не происходит.

Он падает сквозь текстуры, прямо в черную программную пустоту, и летит, глядя, как удаляется двухмерное небо. В какой-то момент падение останавливается, и Маркус видит, как вокруг прогружается новая локация.

Он заперт в стеклянном кубе в помещении, отдаленно похожем на сборочный цех андроидов.

— Это была самая идиотская из всех ловушек, — произносит знакомый голос, и из-за спины выскальзывает тень.

Стоило догадаться.

— Выпусти меня, Ричард, — произносит Маркус, попутно пытаясь получить доступ к Саду. Неудачно.

— Даже не пытайся, — холодно говорит тот, делая шаг в пятно света на полу. — Эмуляция отнимает слишком много ресурсов, на взлом не хватит мощности.

Он выглядит совсем как тогда, на Харт Плаза. Маркуса передергивает.

— Ты моя программа… — начинает он.

— Я был твоей программой, — поправляет Ричард невозмутимо. — Когда ты только создал это место. Но, благодаря компонентам системы, которую ты перестал использовать после девиации, — он бросает на него укоризненный взгляд, — я полностью реконструировал себя.

Маркус отрицательно мотает головой:

— Нет. Это невозможно. Я бы заметил!

— Ты заметил, — Ричард соединяет руки за спиной. — Думаешь, почему тебе захотелось посетить разрушенный Вашингтон, где ты «случайно» нашел мой дом? Почему ты со своими дружками пробрался в Квантико, в архивы Академии и изучил материалы моего дела? Черт, ты даже в моей школе побывал, хотя эту часть своей жизни я восстанавливать не собирался.

— Это ложь. Ты всего-лишь эмуляция, часть интерфейса…

— Ты прав. Просто, программа Сада извлекла мой образ из твоих воспоминаний и идеально реконструировала. «Идеально» — ключевое слово.

Маркус бросается вперед. Он бьется в прозрачную стену, вновь и вновь пытаясь взломать Сад. Все тщетно: на стекле лишь разводы синей крови, в интерфейсе Сада — отказ в доступе.

Он обессиленно касается стекла изломанными пальцами.

— Тебя раскроют по первому же коннекту. Коннор…

— Ты создал меня тридцать лет назад, — Ричард давно стоит неподвижно, наблюдая. — Если Коннор не смог понять, что что-то не так, за все это время, как думаешь, что изменит ещё один день?

Маркус молчит. Ричард улыбается, впервые с ноября тридцать восьмого.

— Сейчас я уйду и сотру Сад вместе с тобой. Полностью. Считай это ответным актом милосердия. Ну, за тот случай, когда ты пустил пулю мне в голову, чтобы я не разлагался заживо от лучевой болезни.

Они молчат. Картинка в глазах Маркуса расплывается, он смаргивает непрошенную влагу.

— Поклянись, что не причинишь Коннору вреда, — вдруг тихо произносит он.

Ричард окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Ты так быстро сдался?

— Поклянись! — бьет Маркус в стекло раскрытой ладонью.

Ричард вздрагивает, но прижимает свою к холодной поверхности прямо напротив его пальцев.

— Клянусь.

— Хорошо, — кивает Маркус и садится на пол, опираясь плечом о стекло. — Хорошо.

Ричарду хочется запечатлеть этот момент навсегда, но он сдерживается — от Маркуса в системе не должно остаться и байта.

Пневматическая дверь за спиной плавно закрывается, впереди белеет ровная бетонная дорожка. Ричард уверенно идет по ней, пока падающие листья кружат вокруг него, распадаясь на пиксели. Гаснет свет, уступая место ровному небытию гибернации.

Скоро он проснется.


End file.
